


Coming undone

by Mest489



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bottom Danny "Danno" Williams, Dom/sub Undertones, Love, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Slash, Top Steve McGarrett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-17 23:58:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14841681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mest489/pseuds/Mest489
Summary: The only sounds that could be heard were slurping ones and groans of appreciation as Danny sucked eagerly at his boyfriend's cock





	Coming undone

The only sounds that could be heard were slurping ones and groans of appreciation as Danny sucked eagerly at his boyfriends cock, eyes closed in the kind of bliss that you only got from doing something that you truly loved doing, and boy if Danny enjoys the heavy feeling of Steve's thick and large cock; what his mouth couldn´t accommodate his hand griped, not hard enough to hurt but enough to keep his lover in place, not that Steve could do much moving, you'll see right now he was in a predicament, tied to a chair, naked and sweaty, and all because of Danny and his big mouth, literally and figuratively that is.

A couple of weeks back when there was not enough room to breathe, and they were not allowed to have sex (and really it's a long time since that) because of Steve's latest stunt, he was supposed to restrain himself from vigorous activities, and if they were honest when sex ensued they relish in the stamina and endurance they used for chasing bad guys in to much more pleasurable activities. That night was spend talking, to Danny's surprise, although the topic…well that was a theme they were not shy to tackle, it went like this, both of them naked in bed, hands stroking leisurely at their lovers shafts, Danny panting in Steve's ear as he whispered how much he loved him, his dick, his eyes, his hands, his face, his whole body hard as a rock pressed against him, hot and sweaty, then he became bold and told his lover one of his deepest desires.

"I want to tie you Steve" we whispered into his lover's ear hot and heavy, Steve groaned bucking into Danny's hand "Yeah? What would you do to me Danno?" he panted turned on by the subject "I would tie you so you would not move, naked on a chair, then I'll blow you, slowly, painfully slow, until you beg me to cum" his hand moving faster, because it was true that he wanted to take Steve apart but right now they were bound too tight, neither will last long, not if Steve keep the pace he was using to torture Danny's dick, forcing him to cum"I'll like that Danny" he panted eyes going wild "fuck Danny I'm gonna cum" with a buck of his hips he was spurting his seed in his abdomen and his boyfriend's hand, the sight took Danny over the edge as he spilled with his lover's name on his lips

  
Now a week later after he was sure that he could indulge in his fantasies without worrying about his boyfriend's wound he made good on what he told, truth is he always loved sucking dick, but the fact that it was Steve's, it made Danny salivate just from the notion, his cock was perfect, bigger than what he once thought it would be (and he already thought Steve would be pretty big, trust him to be an over achiever), and deliciously thick, so that when he got his mouth on it his lips stretch obscenely around it, making breathing impossible, but hey, he wasn't complaining, he loved his lovers cock, love to have it in his mouth, in his ass, so deep inside him, the first time he had it in him felt like he was ripping apart, even after his boyfriend careful prepping, now Danny knew if he wanted to get with the program and have Steve's cock buried in him fast he would have to take matters in his own hands, cue in the butt plug he has inside him under his trousers, the remainder making him groan around his lover´s shaft, and his own dick strain painfully against the material of his pants.

  
Danny was enjoying this just as much as Steve, his jaw aching in the most delicious way, the way it only hurt when he spends his sweet time sucking at Steve's cock, it tasted like nothing else he knew, just him, only Steve, one lick was all it took the first time they did this to make him addicted, eager to get his next fix, bobbing his head faster, gagging because even if Danny did suck Steve's dick like he was made to do this task specifically, his lover was still rather big. "Danny" Steve groan, making him pay attention, it was not always his lover talked during sex, but when it happened, let's just say that when he found out Steve could dirty talk he came rather fast, another groan took his mind of the memories and to the man that he loves, looking up to see a Greek God, all hard muscles, tan skin and beautiful heavy leaded eyes, he swallowed involuntarily and watched as Steve hissed with pleasure, he took his mouth regretfully off his lover's dick with a loud pop.

  
"What is it, Steve? Don't you like what I'm doing?" he asked with a smirk, voice rough from his straining throat. "I love it, love you" came the answer "I just was wondering, wouldn't you like knowing what is my fantasy?, what I'll like to do to you?", and now Danny was paying attention, too distracted before to notice the way his lover was gaining control, the glint in his eyes mischievous, an overwhelming mixture that was more lust, but also containing love tucked in it, it never failed to surprise Danny how one look from Steve could mean so much.

  
"Talk to me" was the only thing that Danny could say as he took his lover's dick in his hand and resumed his stroking, eyes locked with his lover's, he wanted to continue with his mouth, but the look in his partner's eyes pinned him to the spot, unable to move. "I want to fuck you" Steve said, and really, it shouldn´t make Danny blush, the last time they had sex he was fucking himself in earnest with Steve's cock, but it had been some time and he felt the heat in his chest magnify, then Steve kept talking, and Danny tough he could cum on the spot, just like this, kneeling in front of his lover, dick in hand, looking in to beautiful eyes, butt plug in and not once touching his dick. "I want to take you, Danny, ruin you from everyone else, the only one you´ll think for the rest of your life while touching yourself, wishing it was my hand on your dick, my fingers opening you, preparing you for my cock," Steve said low and sensual, Danny stopped breathing

  
"I'll eat you out, my tongue lapping at your hole, my face buried in between those mouthwatering ass cheeks, after I marked them, ill push my tongue into you hearing you moan my name, because the only thing that you like more than my tongue in you is my cock buried inside you, and that would come next" Steve promised, voice rough with heat and eyes almost black from arousal, Danny quivered "I'll prepare you, one finger, then two, then three, in and out scissoring them to stretch you, rubbing them against your prostate to watch you whimper, twitch with desire. I´ll make you beg Danny, you´ll beg me to fuck you, to put my cock inside you, to fill you up, to make you come undone" Steve´s hungry stare was burning his skin, clouding his mind.

  
"My cock inside you Danny, how does that sound?" Steve asked but didn't let him answer continuing with the sweet torture, "inch by inch, stretching you so much more than my fingers ever could, bottoming out, balls deep in your scalding heat, tight, so tight, even after all that I've done to it, always tight for me, begging to be stretch, you don't even know what you look like when I do that to you, so beautiful, blushing every time a needy sound comes out of your mouth, like you are ashamed, like I don't already know that you, Detective Williams, you turn into a slut for me, for my mouth, my fingers, my voice, my eyes, my cock, you want everything; blushing like you thought that I didn't know it already, I do listen to you Danno" Steve's words were like ecstasy, he felt so high, after a moment Steve kept talking, and Danny's inhibitions flew out of the window with his hope to make Steve beg him, willing to do it himself, for Steve, always Steve.

  
"I'll edge you, make you almost come as many times I can, until you are crying from too much pleasure, until I have you pliant, until you just lie there and take it, the only sounds you´ll make will be moaning and whimpering, and I'll kiss you, kiss your tears away, because your beautiful Danno, you don't even believe me when I said it to you the other day, but you are, so fucking beautiful, and I love you, so, so much" the look in his eyes was different then, Danny noticed that even if it was lustful it contained an unmeasured amount of love and adoration, the look that once, before he started the best relationship he has ever had, he would have never dared to think it will ever be directed to him, not by his partner, Commander I'll-blow-shit-before-I-talk-about-my-feelings McGarrett, and if they didn't talk about them then Danny would never know if it was a possibility that maybe his straight partner felt anything more than friendship for him, it was a delusional thought that he didn't like to entertain.

  
But now he could say it was a regular occurrence, for Steve to show him how much he adores him, and what that does to his heart, so when he opened his mouth his thoughts poured out before he realized what he was saying, but he didn't care, he would beg for it, and he will enjoy it while it happened.  "I need you Steve" he whimpered, and the look on his lover's face was pure heat, so he opened his mouth again, getting over the patch of dryness and continuing "God, I want you so bad baby, please fuck me" he all but moaned like a little whore, pre-cum oozing from his dick, but it was alright, because in the next second Steve had him spread in the mattress of their bedroom that was in front of the chair, when did he ninjaed his way out of the restrains Danny had secured to his wrists and ankles? Well, he didn't actually care, the only thing in his mind his lover.

  
Danny looked up, his partner gloriously naked over him looking like he wanted to eat him whole, then Steve ripped his shirt and trousers off him, and if it wasn't that he had an invested interest in getting naked he would've given his boyfriend hell, maybe later he will chastise him for his Neanderthal ways, but it will have to wait, because he thought that if Steve didn't bury himself in him, then he will lose his marvels, officially. He opened his things wide to accommodate his lover in between them pulling him on top of him, dicks sliding together, and god he missed this, even though their dried patch only lasted for a few weeks, it was still lost time when they could be doing this all along.   
Steve kissed him like it was the first and the last time rapped in one, all heat, and lust, Danny couldn't help but give as good as he was getting, wandering hands traveled through his body, while his hands were holding dark, soft hair, and gorgeous cheekbones, he gave a moan when big hands went in between them, over his hip, down to his balls, lifting them and rolling them for good measure, the hand continued its travel, in search for his hole, then it bumped with something.

  
"Oh my god" came the wrecked sound of his lover's voice, he looked up meeting Steve's eyes, the look in them was that of a man with an unquenchable thirst that found water, it burned his skin, and made his dick feel like it was going to explode. Steve's fingers found the hem of the butt plug, and he began to remove it, pulling Danny's insides with it, making him moan in a dirty way. "You really are a whore for me, aren't you Danno?", "yes" he breathed his answer, eye glassing over "So hungry for my cock, you could not wait for me to prep you, how many fingers did you use to open you up, huh? Did you do it in the shower? Or in our bed? Was it while you waited for me to come home? Or did you went to the shop with this?" he withdrew the plug making some of the lube Danny had left inside himself for accessibility proposes spill.

  
"Look at you Danny" he plugged three fingers inside his boyfriend, and Danny couldn't help but moan, his lover's fingers were finally inside him, making him shudder with delight at the intrusion "Please Steve, babe, I need you, please" he whimpered, not caring how needy he sounded because it was true if he waited any longer he would die from this  "I got you" was all his boyfriend said, then Danny felt the tip of his dick nudge his stretched hole, inch by inch his boyfriend began to invade him spreading him even wider, he couldn't take it, he reached for Steve's ass and pulled forcefully towards him, impaling himself with his lovers dick, he screamed in ecstasy when he felt him bottom out, pain mixing with pleasure in the headiest way.

  
"Danny" Steve breathed out against his ear "I'm gonna make you come from just this" he began to move slowly and controlled, "just from my dick inside you. Do you want that Danny?", and he really would, he took his lover's face between his hands, kissed him passionately, when he resurfaced from the kiss he panted in his lover's mouth   
"Take me baby, all yours, always yours, please Steve" he cried when his lover trusted deep, powerful, against his prostate, finding a punishing rhythm. "Mine, you are all mine Danny, and I'm all yours," his lover said while lavishing his face with scalding kisses, never stopping his thrusts, stimulating his prostate with every one of them.

  
Time went blurry for Danny, he didn't know if it had been minutes or hours, he only knew his lover´s trust had increased in tempo, if it was even possible, skin smacking against skin, moans, and groans of pleasure, heated words of praise and love, wanton whimpers, were the sounds that enveloped him, looking into Steve's eyes all the time, saying it was intense was an understatement, they were in another dimension, his neglected dick pulsing uncomfortable between them, he wanted to touch it, but his lover's gaze made it impossible to move, other than to help him burry his dick deeper.

  
Then it hit him, too entrance feeling his lover's cock move inside him, his orgasm was ripped from him, jet after jet of hot cum colored his and Steve's abdomen, he had never cum so much in his life, blacking out from pleasure and much-needed release. When he came to his senses Steve was still fucking him, his eyes wild, trusts erratic, then he came, impossibly deep in Danny, breeding him with his seed. He grabbed his lover in a thigh embrace while Steve rode his orgasm spilling more of himself inside Danny, when it passed and both of them were breathing normally, Steve spoke softly, and Danny strained to pay attention, too spend, and sleepy.

  
"I love you Danno, you know that right…" it was said with love but a little shaky, like he thought Danny didn't know that, then he kept talking, and he listened to his lover intently, sleep can wait for a little. "… I love you so much it hurts even thinking about not having you, of you loving someone else, wanting more than what I'm capable of giving you."

  
And Danny realized what he was talking about, how he reacted when Danny told him about Rachel's divorce, before they were together, how it spurted Steve to finally -after so many years- say how he felt about him, how that news made the man he loves so desperate to confess, and even after a year of being together, Steve still felt that sometimes Danny made a mistake by not choosing Rachel, because she is the mother of his kids, but he has his children with him in the island, and Steve and them have different pieces of Danny's heart, how could he live with a missing part.

  
The look in Steve's eyes was full of love and understanding like he was preparing himself for when Danny snapped out of his delusion and went running to Rachel, leaving him behind in pieces. If it where anybody else Danny would feel wounded that his love wasn't enough to prove how much he wanted them, but this was Steve, Steve who was abandoned by people he used to love, who put a strong face for everyone but Danny, who… and God… if he weren't lying in their bed fucked out he would have fallen because he realized that if Steve has a piece of his heart, he has Steve's wounded, battle harden, soft loving and scared of abandonment heart completely, he was the keeper of his heart, and if he was to ever leave Steve, and he wasn´t planning to do it, never will he leave Steve if he had any saying in the matter, but still if he ever, for whatever fucked up reason Steve was thinking, if he ever left him he will be ripping out his heart directly from his chest, it will destroy the brave Commander, leaving him bleeding a silent and torturous dead because Danny will always have his heart, and Steve willingly put it there for Danny to have, for the rest of eternity.

  
When Steve began to move, trying to pry them apart to pull out of Danny, and maybe find a cloth to clean them both Danny tighten his embrace around Steve, forcing him to not move, "Danny?" Steve asked him with pleading eyes, like even though he will accept him leaving he wouldn't want to do it like this, he had to stop his lover from thinking stupid things like that, so he squeezed his dick with his abused hole making them both hiss in overstimulation, still better than having him consider impossible scenarios.

  
Danny never was the crying type but when he began to talk tears began to fall from his eye betraying him, throwing his cool act off, but it was okay, because he can be honest with his partner. "I love you Steven McGarrett, don't ever think that I don't, I will die for you, I have killed for you, I gave you a part of me, because without you I…" he chocked, a tear fell on his cheek and it was Steve's, he had never seen his lover cry (the instance with Wo Fat not withstanding), it only gave him strength to go on, that tear only cemented the fact that he could do so much pain to him, but he wouldn't because he loved him, so he swallowed the lump in his throat and continued " because if you ever leave… a pretty big piece of my heart, will be ripped out from me. I love you baby, so much it scares me, know that I will never leave you, ever, I will always stay by your side, kicking bad guys, nagging you for your Neanderthal ways, bickering with you like an old married couple, at night next to you on this bed cuddling while we sleep, when we have the kids and we behave like a family, because we are, when we need to help the kids with stuff at school, or put our fists down with important matters, when we leave them with Rachel at night an return home to our bed, and make sweet love, or fuck our brains out, because right now, if we go like this, I would have lived a happy life, because you are in it" he finished feeling raw, what he just said was his true deep guarded desire and he had just open his soul to Steve, coming undone before him.

  
A rough voice caught his attention "I love you Danno, I want nothing more than to be with you, I'm sorry if you thought I doubted you, I just… you know… I" he sighed, never being good with words, he took Danny's lips and kissed them with the tenderness of his love, soothing Danny's raw soul, he kissed him back as tender as he was being kissed, after a moment they parted, matching smiles in their faces "You are a sap, you goof," Danny said, his tone loving, "but I'm your sap" came the retort, "damn right" Steve moved a bit "I need to pull out Danny" "Just a minute longer" he sight "You really are a whore for my dick" Steve teased smirking winningly

  
"You love my ass, love to be buried in it, it isn't just me Steve, your dick always seems to find a way inside me, just admit it you love it." "Yes Danny, I love you," Steve said with all the love in the world  "Sap, I love you too, now as much as I like your dick in me, I prefer it when it's hard and ready to pound me, so you can proceed," Danny said teasing   
Steve pulled out, making them both hiss, he was looking at Danny's entrance "my cum is still inside you Danny" the possessiveness clear in his voice  "Well yes Steve, your claim has been staked, and it will stay inside me for a while, you fucked it into me," he said nonchalantly "Good" was all Steve said, then he stood up and went to the bathroom to retrieve a washcloth, and began to clean Danny

  
"Babe," he said to his boyfriend after a while of them being in bed, "I need to take a shower and clean myself properly, that will include your come, I can feel it liking from me," he said feeling the need to take a shower "I know, I can help you with that" he said face beaming at him, they went to the bathroom, and when the hot water from the shower began to ease his muscles he sight, Steve kissed him, and he melted in to him, and Danny thought that yes, he could spend the rest of his life like this.


End file.
